Destiny Alone
by Son Goshen
Summary: Dawnkit is an average kit in ThunderClan, with Firestar, Sandstorm, Squirrelkit, and Leafkit. But then a Starclan warrior came, leading her to her true destiny, where many dangers lie. WARNING: OC centric
1. Allegiances

This is the current ThunderClan allegiances.

**ThunderClan Allegiances**

**LEADER: ** Firestar- ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**DEPUTY:** Graystripe- long-haired gray tom

**MEDICINE CAT: ** Cinderpelt- dark gray she-cat

Apprentice, Leafpaw

**WARRIORS: ** (toms, and she-cats without kits)

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat

Apprentice, Spiderpaw

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Squirrelpaw

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Whitepaw

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Shrewpaw

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Dawnpaw

Ashfur- pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Rainwhisker- dark gray tom with blue eyes

Sootfur- lighter gray tom with amber eyes

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

**APPRENTICES:** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Dawnpaw- light ginger she-cat with green eyes

Squirrelpaw- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpaw- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

Spiderpaw- long-limbed black tom

Shrewpaw- small dark brown tom with amber eyes

Whitepaw- white she-cat with green eyes

**QUEENS: ** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Goldenflower- pale ginger coat, the oldest nursery queen

Ferncloud- pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes

**ELDERS:** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Frostfur- beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes

Dappletail- once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan

Speckletail- pale tabby she-cat

Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight


	2. Finally Apprentices!

*Note: This occurs between the books Firestar's Quest to the most recent book of the main series. Or not.

**Dawnfire: Please don't make too much bad comments. This is my first Warriors fanfic. R&R!**

**Spottedleaf: So be nice k?**

**Dawnfire: When did you pop out?**

**Bluestar: I'm here, too!**

**Dawnfire (ignoring both cats): Anyways, some parts of this fanfic are excerpts from the books. It just makes this story more real. I don't put claim onto the characters, but I do on Dawnkit/paw. Mwahaha she's mine! **

**Dawnkit's POV **

Dawnkit was a Thunderclan kit. She lived with her sisters Squirrelkit and Leafkit. Her parents were Firestar and Sandstorm. She often ran around the camp with Leafkit and Squirrelkit by her, chasing a leaf. Then they would get cleaned up by Sandstorm but that did nothing. They would still run around and often annoy other warriors like Cloudtail or Brackenfur.

6 moons had passed in a blink. Today was Dawnkit and her siblings' ceremony. They were about to become apprentices! Dawnkit could barely suppress her excitement. It would be fun, fun, fun! Sandstorm started licking them all clean. Squirrelkit squeaked in indignation and tried to pull away. "Now, my kits, act like apprentices or your father might reconsider about making you apprentices!" Sandstorm scolded.

"Then we'll all annoy Firestar to make us apprentices then!" Leafkit mewed. Dawnkit and Squirrelkit tried to suppress a _mrrow_ of amusement.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Firestar yowled to the entire Clan on Highrock. Dawnkit gulped. The entire Thunderclan was going to see them become apprentices! She felt sick. Leafkit and Squirrelkit seemed to sense her discomfort and pressed their pelts against her. She felt better at once. Dawnkit and her sisters walked confidently to Highrock.

"Dawnkit, Squirrelkit, and Leafkit had reached their sixth moon, and it's time for them to become apprentices. Come forward." Firestar beckoned them with his tail.

"Dawnkit, from this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Dawnpaw."

"Dawnpaw, Dawnpaw!" her Clanmates below chanted her name.

"Starclan, I ask you to guide this new apprentice. Set her paws on the path she must follow to become a warrior." Firestar meowed solemnly towards the blue sky. "Brambleclaw. You will mentor Dawnpaw. You have shown courage and good hunting skills. I trust that you will pass on your skills to Dawnpaw."

Brambleclaw bent down and touched his nose with hers, his eyes shining with delight. Soon Squirrelkit became Squirrelpaw and was paired up with Dustpelt. Leafkit chose to become a medicine cat. Therefore she became Leafpaw and was paired up with Cinderpelt. All of them gazed proudly at each other. They were finally apprentices!

**Leafpaw's POV**

"What are we going to do?" Leafpaw asked curiously to her mentor as she saw her sisters heading outside. She felt excitement from their minds.

"I'll show you herbs and the best places to find them."Cinderpelt began to limp towards the gorse tunnel. She looked back to see if Leafpaw followed. "What are you waiting for?"

"I'm worried I'll never learn all the herbs," Leafpaw confessed. She saw that Cinderpelt's eyes were full of sympathy.

"Don't you worry. You'll know them all in a moon or 2,"Cinderpelt meowed to her. "Now let's go and find some juniper berries. Frostfur got a bellyache from the mouse she ate yesterday."

"Okay!" Leafpaw jumped in the air. Cinderpelt and Leafpaw explored the territory, while Cinderpelt pointed out different herbs and their uses. Leafpaw felt overwhelmed. How was she supposed to remember all the herbs? Cinderpelt seemed to read her mind. "It'll be okay, I felt like this too," Cinderpelt reassured.

Dawnpaw's POV

Brambleclaw and Dawnpaw had finished exploring the territory.

"I'm starving!" She complained.

"We'll get something to eat, okay? Meanwhile I'll teach you how to hunt." Suddenly there was a scuffling in a patch of grass. Brambleclaw beckoned with his tail to keep silent. Paw by paw Brambleclaw move stealthily and silently until he was very near the mouse. And he pounced! The mouse tried to scurry away, but it was too slow. With a quick nip onto the neck, it died. Dawnpaw watched with wide eyes as Brambleclaw padded back with the mouse dangling from his mouth. He put it down and scraped earth over it.

"I'll teach you, don't worry. Here, there is another mouse there, see if you can get it," Brambleclaw meowed. He pricked his ears toward the bracken. Dawnpaw copied Brambleclaw, moving stealthily along the grass. She pounced and swiped at it with one paw, killing it. She trotted back happily.

"My first mouse!" Dawnpaw mewed happily.

"Well done!" Brambleclaw said warmly. They caught a couple more shrews, voles, and a chaffinch, which Brambleclaw leaped very high to catch. They carried their prey back and placed it on the fresh kill pile.

"Here, take your pick of a piece of fresh kill!" Brambleclaw said. Dawnpaw chose a plump mouse and tore at it ravenously.

"You caught a mouse on your first hunt?" Sandstorm had come over to Dawnpaw. She nodded, with her mouth full of mouse. She scampered off to find Leafpaw and Squirrelpaw. They shared their news and Squirrelpaw had gotten a shrew on her first hunt, too!

**2 moons later…**

**Dawnpaw's POV**

Dawnpaw was asleep until she felt her sister Squirrelpaw twitch. Two moons had passed since they became apprentices. Her sister got up and crept out of the apprentice's den. Knowing her sister was probably up to no good, she followed.

"What are you doing? Haven't you gotten in enough trouble this moon?" she hissed. Squirrelpaw slapped her tail over her mouth and pricked her ears toward Brambleclaw, who was heading toward the gorse tunnel. They, on silent agreement, started following him. Brambleclaw padded to the Great Rock in Fourtrees. Suddenly his neck fur bristled as the two sisters stepped out.

"Just what do you think you're doing here?"Brambleclaw said angrily.


	3. Talk, talk, and talk

**Dawnfire: The second chapter!**

**Spottedleaf: R&R! **

**Dawnfire: What are you doing here?**

**Dawnpaw's POV**

"Hi Brambleclaw. I couldn't sleep and I saw you leaving, so Dawnpaw and I followed you. We were good weren't we? You never knew we were there, all the way through the forest." Squirrelpaw meowed excitedly.

"Besides, it's my business if my mentor sneaks out into the night!" Dawnpaw added.

"I wasn't _sneaking_," Brambleclaw protested.

"Well, what are you doing here then?" Dawnpaw countered.

A Shadowclan warrior came out. "What are these apprentices doing here?"

"These apprentices have names!" Squirrelpaw said angrily.

"I can't believe it! You snuck out to meet other warriors from other clans!" Dawnpaw exclaimed.

"Did you all have the dream?" a new voice spoke. It was 2 more Riverclan warriors!

"No, only Tawnypelt and I did," Brambleclaw replied.

"What dream?" Dawnpaw and Squirrelpaw asked.

"Starclan warriors came to 4 warriors, telling them of great danger ahead," the she-cat told them. "I'm Feathertail, this is Stormfur."

Stormfur seemed to notice the apprentices. "What are your Clanmates doing here?"

"Sorry, Stormfur, they followed me here," Brambleclaw apologized.

"You should know better than have apprentices follow you." Tawnypelt huffed and sat down.

"Should we chase them off?" Stormfur suggested.

"They know too much already," Brambleclaw replied.

Another cat came out. "How come there are 6 cats here already? Deadfoot told me that there was to be only 3 more cats other than me!" He was a Windclan warrior? Or apprentice? He seemed too young to be a warrior.

"You!" Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw hissed at the same moment and slid out their claws.

"Yes, it's me," the Windclan apprentice said.

"Who is he?" Dawnpaw tried to say it as quietly as possible.

"Crowpaw, Windclan apprentice. If I ever get to sink my claws into his scrawny pelt…"her sister looked dangerous.

"Then that's one from each Clan," Feathertail meowed. "We're all here."

"And now we wait for midnight," Brambleclaw added.

"Why do you guys even believe it? If there is great danger ahead, surely they'll tell the Clan leaders first. I would think I ate too much fresh kill," Squirrelpaw commented.

"Who asked you?" Crowpaw seemed to be trying to be obnoxious.

"I can say what I like, besides, I don't see any cat falling over to welcome you," Squirrelpaw shot back.

"Don't get angry," Dawnpaw begged. Squirrelpaw and Crowpaw were snarling at each other. They look ready to fight. She leapt between them to stop.

"Midnight already passed, but I see no Starclan warrior," Tawnypelt spoke first after a while.

"Well I'm getting back. I think those dreams are fake. The warrior code should be enough to protect the forest," Crowpaw said. With that he padded away.

"Good riddance!" Squirrelpaw yowled after him. Tawnypelt, Stormfur, and Feathertail started to leave, too.

"Wait!" Brambleclaw called after them. "We'll see if we have another dream later and share it at the Gathering."

"But until then if I haven't had a dream I'm telling Blackstar," Tawnypelt added before leaving. And they all left. Dawnpaw felt light and floating. She was part of a prophecy! And she could tell Squirrelpaw felt that, too.

As they all neared the camp, Brambleclaw growled: "Both of you will not tell any cat about this! Not even Firestar or Leafpaw!"

"Of course!" both she-cats replied. And with their tails waving they walked into camp.

**Brambleclaw's POV**

"Good riddance! Starclan save me from nosy apprentices…" Brambleclaw muttered before he slept.


	4. Start of the Journey

**Dawnfire: YEA!**

**Spottedleaf: *yawns* what are you so happy about?**

**Dawnfire: PEOPLE REVIEWED! Finally… 'bout time too. I'm gonna continue all 3 stories. Ugh. That is hard work. 3 stories + extra classes + a lot of homework = tired me. *sigh* I'll write a chapter once a week then, I guess. But I'll make them long, but there won't be as much chapters. I'm also going to shorten those not really important parts or I'll be writing this for months…**

**Spottedleaf: As you wish… *snores***

**Unknown cat: NOO!**

**Dawnfire: Who the heck is that?**

**Bluestar: Tigerstar. Er… He lost a game of Wii Sports Boxing to Hawkfrost.**

**Dawnfire: … REMEMBER, R&R!**

**Dawnpaw's POV**

Sharp pain pierced her side. It was so strong she lost her consciousness. Dimly she heard someone yowl: "DAWNPAW!"

Dawnpaw woke up in a warm mossy nest in the… MEDICINE CAT'S DEN? What was she doing there? Then she remembered. A badger had bitten her hard on her side, sinking its teeth into her flesh. She shuddered as she remembered the pain.

"So you are awake now," Cinderpelt had padded over to check her wound. "You'll have to stay here for a few days, it's quite deep."

No, she wanted to silently yowl. How can she rest? What about the prophecy?

For the rest of the day her family and mentor came to see how she was. She felt a little sick from her wound. Every day she would watch Cinderpelt do her medicine cat things. And she did learn a lot, too.

**Days passed…**

Dawnpaw was now healed, and she was under a monster sleeping. Firestar tried to keep her, Squirrelpaw, and Brambleclaw apart for some reason. Then Brambleclaw finally revealed he was going away with the other chosen cats to a sun-drown-place to receive the important message from midnight. They snuck out together to leave. Then they found a sleeping place under the monster, where they were now.

All of them had finally woke up, only to be stopped by Leafpaw. She gave them all traveling herbs and wished them good luck. They all padded in silence and joined the other chosen cats.

"What are these apprentices doing there?" Crowpaw asked obnoxiously.

"We want to follow Brambleclaw!" Squirrelpaw answered defiantly.

"You're not even chosen!" Crowpaw sneered. Both cats bristled at each other and went into a crouch. But just then Brambleclaw stepped in between.

"We are here on a journey, not a fight," he growled angrily. "We might as well start the journey now to avoid further arguments."

**Leafpaw's POV**

The camp was in an uproar. Squirrelpaw, Dawnpaw, and Brambleclaw remained missing. Firestar was really anxious. He had lead many patrols and search parties to find the 3 missing cats. So far there was no clue. Leafpaw knew that she couldn't say anything or risk spilling the secret of Brambleclaw's prophecy. Just then her mentor padded up to her. "Do you know where they are? You do know that medicine cats have different loyalties then others, don't you?"she asked.

"I don't know," Leafpaw replied. It wasn't exactly the truth, but she wasn't lying either.

**Dawnpaw's POV**

The journey was so far successful. They had ate and slept at Ravenpaw's barn. They had crossed many Thunderpaths in the direction the loner had pointed out to go. And now they were wandering in a huge Twoleg place. Everywhere were monsters growling and Dawnpaw's nose was filled with the stench of them. And now they were chased by a dog. Soon an old cat appeared, called Purdy. He seemed just as lost in the Twoleg place as they were, but insisted he knew the way.

"Can we even trust him?" Dawnpaw overheard Crowpaw mutter into Brambleclaw's ear. Brambleclaw said something in reply but Dawnpaw had padded to her sister and pressed her pelt to hers, feeling comforted somehow. She could sense this would be a long, long, journey.

Dawnfire: AHA! I finished. And now I want to sleep. Soo tired…

Spottedleaf: Go then, no cat will stop you.

Hollykit: No fair! I want Dawnfire to play poker with me first!

Dawnfire: Go nag Spottedleaf… *falls asleep*

Spottedleaf: Go nag Bluestar.

Bluestar: Go nag someone else, but not me.

Hollykit: …


	5. StarClan's Prophecy

**Dawnfire: This is very important. I need you, readers, to create a cat for my series! Read on to find out why.**

**Hollykit: Play with me!**

**Dawnfire: No, go play with Bluestar.**

**Hollykit: Play with me!**

**Spottedleaf: Fine… I wanted to read a book! At least I appeared in this chapter.**

**Dawnfire: The story zooms all the way to meeting Midnight, the badger. They are all sleeping in the sun-drown-place cave. I have to do this so the story finally goes to the main point. (hurray!)**

Dawnpaw blinked. She was in a lush forest with a bright sun. She must be dreaming.

"Welcome to the forest of Starclan," meowed a tortoiseshell cat.

"Am I dead!" Dawnpaw squeaked in surprise.

"No, you are not," the cat meowed on, "You are destined for greater things before you join us. I am Spottedleaf. I have come to pass on a prophecy about you."

"WHAT? A prophecy about me? I'm only an apprentice!" Dawnpaw replied.

"Precisely. You need to leave your group and go on a dangerous journey. You are a vital part of saving the Clans, though no cat except Starclan knows. On the journey you will meet a silver she-cat. She will be your companion. Hard times lay ahead, and you have to trust her with all your heart," Spottedleaf said solemnly.

Dawnpaw was scared. How can she succeed in the prophecy?

"Remember that Starclan will be with you wherever you go," Spottedleaf began to fade away.

"Wait!" Dawnpaw cried out despairingly. Spottedleaf was gone, but her scent was still around.

_Fire shall go on a journey, where all cat will remember. _

_A companion she is to have to pad along her side. _

_The journey is dangerous, yet courage follow._

_Sacrifices for the prophecy might have to oblige._

Dawnpaw shivered and she woke up.

"Squirrelpaw!" she tried to wake up her sister.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm really sorry. I have to leave now. StarClan commanded me to go, it will save the Clans," Dawnpaw replied. Her sister's green eyes were pools of hurt.

"Do you really have to leave?" she meowed sadly.

"It is StarClan's will. Goodbye, sister. Don't ever forget me." With a final wave of her tail for farewell, she padded away onto the first steps of her destiny.

**Dawnfire: There, now you know why I need a new cat? Submit the cat with the following info by Private Message (if you are anon just review).**

**Name:**

**Eye color:**

**Origin (cannot be Clan cat!):**

**I shall choose the cat that I think is most fit. See ya all!**


	6. Meet Flame

**Dawnfire: Long time no see! Sorry, I was EXTREMELY busy this past month, which is why I haven't updated in a looooooooooooooooooooooooong time. It was also kinda hard to write this chapter. I already wrote the last chapter. Hehe. XD**

**Spottedleaf: Did you miss us?**

**Dawnfire: Hey! That was my sentence!**

**Spottedleaf: At least I memorized what you were supposed to say! You always read off a little paper.**

**Dawnfire: I do not!**

**Spottedleaf: But it is in your hand now.**

**Dawnfire: What? Oh, that is nothing.**

**Spottedleaf: What is it?**

**Dawnfire: It's nothing!**

**Spottedleaf: *snatches the paper* Ooo. It's a love letter! "Roses are red, violets are blue…"**

**Dawnfire: SHUT UP! But who cares, just read and review!**

Dawnpaw woke up and yawned. It was 2 sunrises since she left her sister. What happened still left a bitter taste in her mouth. But the thing she was most uncertain about was the prophecy. A silver cat… who can that be? She was sure that wasn't a Clan cat. Most likely the cat is a loner. She pricked her ears and tasted the air. A strange scent reached her mouth. It was fishy and reminded her of RiverClan. Mousebrain, she told herself. How can any RiverClan cat be in such a faraway place, anyways? She noticed a silver cat approaching. Her eyes were sky blue and looked very wary. They approached each other cautiously.

"Who are you?" Dawnpaw mewed at last.

"Who are you?" the silver cat countered.

Dawnpaw raised her head proudly. "I am Dawnpaw, apprentice of Brambleclaw, member of ThunderClan in the forest."

"ThunderClan, you say?" the she –cat was now interested.

"Yes. Gotta problem with that?"

"Er.. no."

"So who are you?"

"It depends."

"And what does that mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Dawnpaw was still confused. She didn't ask further, sensing the silver she-cats tense manner.

"Hi Flame!" Two kittypets bounded forward from a fence nearby. Flame? That was an unusual name for a cat who's fur isn't anywhere near red or orange.

"Hey, Silver!" Oh. So that was what Flame/Silver meant. Different cats called her different names.

Flame (let's just call her Flame) dipped her head in greeting. They started sharing tongues, so Dawnpaw backed away. She didn't really want to gatecrash their happy manner.

"Where are you going?" Flame noticed that Dawnpaw was leaving. She ran to her. "You don't thing you can leave me, do you?"

Dawnpaw said nothing and just walking. Then she saw stars. Really. Stars in daylight. They created a glittery trail in the sky leading Dawnpaw toward north.

"Do you see that?" Dawnpaw nudged Flame.

Flame looked up and stared for a looooooong time.

"Hello?"

"Are you having hallucinations?"

"Of course not!"

Flame snorted. "Then explain how can you see something I can't."

"Maybe it is you who has something wrong with the brain!"

"Yeah, right, I'm perfectly fine." They walked in silence for a while.

"Why are you even following me?" Flame hesitated.

"There is no rule about me not able to follow any cat, is there?"

"There may be!"

"Hmph." Dawnpaw tried to outrun Flame.

"O no you don't!" Flame quickened her pace to match Dawnpaw's.

"Just stop following me! I have a quest to do!" Oops! Dawnpaw just realized that she accidently slipped out her secret. Flame's eyes lightly up.

"So it is you!" she meowed triumphantly.

"Me what?"

"You are the cat I was to accompany. The tortoiseshell she-cat with stars in her fur told me so."

TORTOISESHELL SHE-CAT WITH STARS IN HER FUR? Who is this cat? How can she know about Spottedleaf?

"So you're the one, huh?"

"The one what?"

"The one who will save the forest! It has been soo long…" Flame trailed off, looking into the distance, lost in her own memories.

"You know about the forest?"

"Yes, I know."

"How?"

"Once I was a kit in RiverClan, until…"

And suddenly a white kittypet burst into their meeting place.

"I got you now! Prepare to die!" he screeched.

**Dawnfire: Dun dun dun dun! Now you see, Flame is, hem he, was a kit in RiverClan. And who is this mysterious white kittypet? Why did he say "Prepare to die!" ?**

**Spottedleaf: I know!**

**Dawnfire: Shut up.**

**Spottedleaf: He is….**

**Dawnfire: BLAH BLAH BLAH! *muffles Spottedleaf's answer* Alright now, if there is 3 reviews I will update. R&R!**


	7. The Truth is Out

**Dawnfire: I know, long time no update! I was REALLY busy with all the stuff I had to do! Sorry guys!**

**Spottedleaf: I even get mentioned in this chapter! Yipee!**

**Dawnfire: Can someone ship her to an insane asylum?**

"You!" Flame gasped. "You dare to come?"

The kittypet curled his lip and bared his teeth. "I will finish you off once and for all! All of you Clan cats deserve to die." He crouched, preparing to pounce on her. Dawnpaw intercepted.

"Hey, what's happening? Why do you want to kill her? She's a nice cat." Dawnpaw meowed.

"Nice? She's a Clan cat, the most despicable kind everywhere, so she deserves to die. Now back off, loner, or I shall kill you, too."

"I am a Clan cat as well. You will have to kill me first, if you want to kill Flame." With this Dawnpaw unsheathed her claws, crouched, and pounced, aiming for his throat. He dodged, hissing. Then, racing forward, he leaped onto her back, but hit the ground instead, landing unsteadily. Dawnpaw took this advantage and bit down hard on his shoulder. The kittypet let out a howl and moved away, snarling. Once again he tried to throw himself at her and roll. Dawnpaw was clever, though. She fell limp, so it became _her _weight he had to carry, not his. They became a screeching knot of fur as they lunged and bit at each other. Dawnpaw soon got the upper hand of the battle. She managed to somehow pin the kittypet down, using her back paws to batter his stomach.

"Stop!" the kittypet screeched.

"Tell me your name first."

"It's Cloud!" he wheezed.

"Alright, Cloud. If you ever come near my friend or me, you'll have to suffer the consequences, got that?" As an emphasize she shook her claws in front of him. He nodded and scampered away. Flame stared with wide eyes.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, not at all. Cloud was actually easy to beat."

"Really? But my strength always matches his!"

"I guess I find it easy because I'm the best fighter among the apprentices."

"You must be really strong then."

"Anyways, before we were rudely disturbed, what happened to you?"

"So… you know that I was a kit in RiverClan. It was the day before I became an apprentice…

*Flashback Sequence Starts*

"C'mon, Flamekit! Catch the mouse!" one of her denmates threw a mouse high over her head. Flamekit ran across to pounce on it. Suddenly there were screams in the air. She looked up but it was too late. An eagle has found its way into the camp. Its talons flashed in the air. It reared back and caught hold of Flamekit. She struggled to get away, but the eagle had a strong grip. Then it flapped its wings and carried her far, far, away from the forest…

*Flashback Sequence Ends*

Dawnpaw gasped when she heard the story. "That's horrible! Why didn't you try to get back to the forest?"

Flame shook her head slowly. "I never knew the way back. A few moons later Spottedleaf came to me. I believe the only way to get back to the clans is by helping you."

"But I don't even know what will happen to me! You might die, though I hope not."

"Can't you see? This is the only way I can get back to the clans by the forest! Besides, I know you are a good cat. I can tell."

Dawnpaw felt very flattered at the comment but still felt unsure about Flame following her around. To lighten up the mood, she teased "We should call you Flamepaw then!"

"No, you should call me by my warrior name! I should be a warrior by now."

"So should I, but due to the current circumstances it is impossible."

"I know, but if we die on the journey, I want to have a warrior name. You would be the one to give me mine, of course. And don't give me a ridiculous one!"

"You have my word. But then you would have to abide the same rules for me or else!"

"Or else what? Snarl at me? Not really life threatening."

"Why you!" Dawnpaw playfully batted Flame's ear.

Many sunrises later…

"Are you sure we should walk north?" Flame asked again.

"You asked that for the past few sunrises. And for the umpteenth time I'm sure!" Dawnpaw roared, annoyed.

"Jeez! There's no harm asking, is there?"

"I'll be driven mad!" Both were too busy squabbling to notice a dangerous scent in the air.

Flame was first to notice. "Is that the scent of dogs?"

"Why would there be dogs in the middle of nowhere?"

"I don't know. But taste the air, I swear it's dogs!" Flame wasn't wrong. A few heartbeats later they heard barks in the air. Dawnpaw was anxious now. There were no trees where they were, and they had no prayer of running away. The only way left was to fight.

**Dawnfire: So… they meet danger again. I have decided to update once a month. And a poll for today! What should Flame's warrior name be?**

**Spottedleaf: Flamefire, Flamelight, Flamespirit, Flame-**

**Dawnfire: Just shut up!**

**Hazeltail: Hi guys!**

**Dawnfire: Excuse me, what are you doing here?**

**Hazeltail: Why can't I be here?**

**Dawnfire: This is MY territory!**

**Hazeltail: But we're all StarClan cats!**

**Dawnfire: Oi! The readers aren't supposed to know I'm dead!**

**Hazeltail: But they don't know who you are in the story.**

**Dawnfire: I think it's pretty obvious. Oh well, readers, R&R! AND DON'T FORGET THE POLL!**


	8. Goodbye, My Friend

**Dawnfire: I updated again! 2 updates straight! YAY!**

**Spottedleaf: I thought you were going to update next month.**

**Dawnfire: Er… about that…**

**Spottedleaf: Just be quiet! I want to see if I'm in this chapter or not.**

**Dawnfire: You're not. And sorry, this chapter is rather short.**

"Great StarClan!" Flame muttered. "One danger after another. You would've thought they were always targeted at us." Turning toward Dawnpaw she added "We better fight this. We can't outrun it."

"I know that. Watch yourself, especially your throat. That's where they aim." Dawnpaw added.

"I know! I have enough bad experiences with dogs!"

"Ok ok, just telling you."

Both cats went into the best position to tackle the dog. Very soon they saw it, its pink tongue lolling out of its mouth. The dog looked very excited at the prospect of two cats for lunch, if he can get them, that is. Dawnpaw struck first. She raced across the moor and lashed out her paws, clawing the dog's muzzle. The dog did not recoil, but showed its teeth.

This time Flame attacked from behind, scratching its tail. Both were trying to scare the dog into running away, not to kill.

With the dog distracted, Dawnpaw aimed for one of its forelegs. She knocked it out, making the dog collapse. When they had the chance both Flame and Dawnpaw pounced on its back and clawed it until it became unconscious.

"Phew! That's done." Dawnpaw exclaimed. She wiped her paws to get rid of the blood on her claws. But then she noticed Flame, who looked frightened.

"Watch out!" Flame yowled. However it was too late. Things seem to slow down in Dawnpaw's eyes. The dog had gotten up and was racing toward Dawnpaw, its teeth gleaming in the hot sun. Just as it was about to attack Dawnpaw, Flame threw herself in front and the dog's teeth met her throat.

A strangled scream escaped Flame's mouth and blood spurted from her wound while she tried to get away. The dog let go, looking satisfied. Dawnpaw felt horrified. She was too arrogant and did not notice the dog get up. Fury shot in her veins and everything she saw became red. All she was aware of was clawing the dog for hurting her friend. At last the dog was really defeated. He slumped and fainted.

Dawnpaw ran over to her friend. Blood was seeping out the wound.

"Dawnpaw." Flame rasped.

"No, don't talk!" Dawnpaw said, flustered. "Save your strength. I'm going to find some cobwebs and bind your wound…" she trailed off when she saw her friend slowly shook her head.

"I know I'm going to die. Don't pretend. I'm never going to reach RiverClan."

"You will! You're not going to die!"

"I am. This wound was fatal. But keep your promise, Dawnpaw. Give me my warrior name."

Breathing shakily, Dawnpaw said: "Even though I'm not a Clan leader, I call StarClan to look upon this cat. By the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Flame, from this moment on, you shall be known as Flameheart. StarClan honors your optimism and bravery."

"Thank you." Flameheart was fading. Her breath became shallower and slower. When the sun set (A/N: This was during dusk) her breathing stopped. Flameheart was dead.

"No!" Dawnpaw cried. Her friend had died because of her stupidity. She buried her nose into Flameheart's flank. It felt cold already. Since it was now night, Dawnpaw remained in this position, to keep vigil of Flameheart. When dawn came she would be buried properly, not by her Clan elders, but by her friend.

**Dawnfire: The end! Only 2 more chapters left. Again, I don't really write long stories.**

**Flameheart: No fair! I'm dead! I hate you, Dawnfire!**

**Dawnfire: I'm dead too!**

**Flameheart: Oh yeah.**

**Dawnfire: Blame StarClan. They wanted us dead.**

**Spottedleaf: Did not!**

**Dawnfire: Did too!**

**Spottedleaf: Did not!**

**Dawnfire: Did too!**

**Flameheart: So while they're busy arguing, please think of a warrior name for Dusk (blank). Thank you! R&R!**

***In the distance you can still hear Dawnfire and Spottedleaf arguing.***


	9. The Epilogue X2

**Dawnfire: This is the second last chapter. No comments for now. Enjoy!**

After Flameheart was buried, Dawnpaw continued her journey. Her paws felt numb. All she knew was that she passed a cluster of trees and there was a cave ahead.

Soon she reached the cave and found that there was a pool there. Dawnpaw bent down and drank some of the water because she was really thirsty. It was as if the water was drugged. She felt very drowsy and slept.

Dawnpaw woke up to find something strange. It seems that she was walking in the sky. Her eyes widened as she saw her body lying beside the pool. A breeze came and her body dissipated like stardust. Suddenly a tail was laid on her shoulder. She turned to see someone she thought she would never see again.

It was Duskpaw, the apprentice who had gone missing after his training was nearly done, whom she had a crush on. Many cats still held hope that one day he would return to ThunderClan. But something was different. Duskpaw looked older than Dawnpaw last saw him. There were stars in his fur.

"Duskpaw? Are you dead?" Dawnpaw's question came out like a whisper.

"Nope! It's Duskbreeze now. And yes I am dead, and so are you." His ears angled toward her paws, and when she looked she had stars in her fur, too.

"I'm dead! But how? Why?" Dawnpaw felt horrified. She was rather certain she would return to the Clans.

"This is a long explanation, so why don't you sit down?" Dawnpaw listened.

"So, you see, every cat has cententia (SEN – TEN – SHA). Cententia is the energy in a cat. How strong it is depends on the cat."

"So what does that have to do with me?"

"Aah… that is what I am getting to. Many moons ago, StarClan noticed that the Dark Forest (A/N : I'm assuming all cats know what it its) was stirring. This means trouble for the living Clans. The magical boundaries will start to weaken; therefore the Dark Forest can attack. So, they devised a plan. The magical boundaries are strengthened by cententia, the more the better.

This means that we need cats to be sacrificed. But then we can't have many cats die. StarClan found 3 able kits that have the strongest cententia among the Clans. We are two of them. Guess who the third is?" On the cue a cat came walking over to them. It was Flameheart.

"Hi!" she greeted them. "Duskbreeze told me about this after I died."

"So continuing with the story. So the three of us are destined to save the Clans, however little we do. Oh yeah, you're not an apprentice anymore."

"What?"

"The Dark Forest stirring is not a natural thing, so it does not follow nature's laws. That means they shouldn't stir at all, which leads us to the fact that the three of us should be going on with our lives and not in Starclan."

"So what will my name be? I don't want something ridiculous!"

"Alright. Umm… so… oh yeah! By the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Dawnpaw, from now on you will be known as Dawnfire."

"So this is it? The end?"

"Yep. And we will walk the skies forever together."

"You know what I feel about you?"

"I do. And I feel the same about you, too. You are a sweet cat."

"Why thank you!" Dawnfire was flattered.

"I hate to break the spirit, but Bluestar just called a meeting with the 3 of us!" Flameheart spoke. Oops. Dawnfire almost forgot about her. And the 3 of them walked together, with Dawnfire and Duskbreeze's tail twined.

~The Most Final Epilogue~

**Firestar's POV**

The Clans had moved to the lake. Many moons had passed since the disappearance of my daughter, Dawnpaw. Even longer had passed since Duskpaw vanished without a trace. He never gave up hope that they would never find the Clans though, just like he haven't lost hope with Duskpaw. It was night, and he settled into his nest and fell asleep.

Firestar awoke in a lush forest. It was apparently Greenleaf in this place.

"Father." Someone spoke to him. He turned and gasped. It was his lost daughter, Dawnpaw! But something was wrong. There were stars in her fur. Then he realized something BIG. She was dead and he was in StarClan right now. Oh no.

"Dawnpaw! You're dead!" he said. She nodded in a somewhat sorrowful way.

"I am dead, but for a good cause. And I'm DawnFIRE now."

"Explain. What had happened all this time?"

Starting from the beginning, she told him everything that happened. Firestar felt tired when she finished.

"So this is it then. You'll never come back?"

"I know. I'm sorry I should've told you earlier. But you have your own Clan to look after, Firestar, don't mind me. I casted a spell. Everyone will forget about Duskbreeze and me tomorrow."

"Even me then?"

"I'm not sure. I think so. I know that Blossom, from the early era of the Clans, had casted a forgetting spell like I have a long time ago. However, her mate Thorn still remembered. I guess if you think about us enough you'll never forget."

"I won't forget you at all."

"Goodbye, father."

Dawnfire began to vanish, and Firestar tried to hold back his tears. It was most likely this is the last time he'll ever see her again. As she disappeared she whispered:

_There will be three, kin of your kin, who will hold the power of stars in their paws._

The prophecy again!

The sky became pitch black. But there appeared, high in the sky, three very bright stars glistening like jewels in the sky. The Three. The stars lit up the sky. Suddenly he was falling down, down, down…

Firestar woke up with a start.

**Dawnfire: THE END! How was it?**

**Spottedleaf: Terrible.**

**Dawnfire: Be quiet. This is the end… farewell good readers! *sobs***

**Flameheart: You've become very dramatic these days.**

**Dawnfire: Please still**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**:)**

**ALL CATS: FAREWELL!**


End file.
